Aura within the light AshxKari moments
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is in the new world along with his pokemon made new friends, new enemies, new adventure till he meets someone special who came to his life and changed him forever AshxKari pikachuxgatomon
1. Chapter 1

**Aura within the light AshxKari moments**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Two hearts, three worlds**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon this is for all the AshxKari fans**

In the world of pokemon at the paradise regoin call kanto there's a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him looking at the wonderful sites to viradian forest as they're walking around "it's nice to get out a bit right buddy. " said the raven-hair boy as his friend looks at him " Pika " said pikachu they've walk more till they hear something behind them as they stopped "someone's following us. " Whispered the raven-hair teen as he looks right back was a girl his age has honey hair, red hat as he knows her "serena what's up? "Said the raven-hair teen talking to serena the famous pokemon Kalos queen

"Just came to find you Ash. " said Serena talking to the raven-hair teen who reveals to be Ash ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion of the Kalos region looking at her " something going on at the pokemon lab? "Said Ash as serena looks at him

" Yes professor Oak wants to speak to you right away. " said Serena as Ash nodded then runs with serena out of viradian forest then runs to the pokemon lab where professor Oak lives as they stopped then sees professor Oak outside waiting for them

"There he is professor. " Said Serena

" Thank you serena for bringing him here. " said prof. Oak as Ash is walking to him

" Is there a problem professor? "Wondered Ash as oak looks at him " Yes Ash, your mother told me there's something bothering you? " Answered oak as Ash realized that his mother told him about what's bothering him at yesterday night as he looks at him

"I'm fine it's just I can't sleep that's all. " lied Ash as if he doesn't want to talk about it to everyone as he hears another voice

" Ash, please don't lie to us we're here to help you. " as Ash turns around and sees his friends "Misty,Brock, May, Max, Dawn,iris, Cilan, clemont and Bonnie behind him and pikachu

" We're worried about you Ash. " said Max

" Yeah can you tell us what's wrong? " said May as Ash looks at them wanting to help him of what's bothering him in the first place "okay guys, there is something bother me since I won the Kalos pokemon league and returned home for the celebration of my success. I've been having dreams but something I haven't seen before in my life. " said Ash who has confess what's going on as they hear Ash mentioned having strange dreams is like a nightmare to them as serena walks to him " why won't we go inside and hear more. " said Serena as they're thinking to go in till

" Guys, we should head inside there's a storm coming your way. " shouted Tracey as they looked behind and see an storm coming " quick inside. " said Ash as they nodded as they're all heading inside as Ash is the last to head inside till something stopped him

" Help us! "Said a mysterious female voice was talking to Ash in his mind as he stopped

" That voice? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yes pikachu it's from my dream. but why?"Said Ash till he sees the clouds form a vortex learns it's from his dream as well . The vortex then starts sucking everything then Ash sees max is loosing his grip then let's go as may sees it

" Max! "Shouted May as max is close to the portal as Ash grabs him just in time as max looks at him " Thanks Ash. " Said Max as Ash smiled at him then tells max something " max I'm going to let go and you hold on tight. " said Ash as Max hears it " Ash no, you will die. " Said Max as Ash looks at his friend " Max, the vortex wants me to enter it's the only way for you guys to be safe. " Said Ash as max understand then Ash let's go and was sucked into the vortex as it was gone all of Ash's friends are shocked that Ash was sucked in but what's worse his pokemon are gone too. "

(At the other world )

"Ah, my head? "Said Ash as his eyes are starting to open slowly as he sees new surroundings noticing he's not at his home region

"Pika " said pikachu as Ash hears him he turns his head over to him but noticing that there's a small black unknown creature with yellow eyes staring at him "Hello there."said the small one as Ash learns that it's a baby sounds like one too knowing it's friendly to him as he's starting to get up but felt the ground looks bouncing to his feet as he's up his feet then looks at the small baby

" Hi there, do you where are we?"said Ash

" Why you're in primary village where digieggs are looking after by its guardian . " said the baby as Ash was confused

" Digieggs? "Wondered Ash till he hears an other voice appeared behind him

"You're new here and it seems you've met botamon. " Said the small red creature behind Ash as he looks at him learned he's the Guardian botamon told him about "Botamon? That's a interesting name and do you where we are um? "Said Ash looking at the Guardian "I'm elecmon . and you're in the digital world where digimon live young man and I'm protecting the village from intruders. " said Elecmon as Ash now learns about digimon just now and he's at the other world now he then looks at Elecmon

"Sorry for entering the primary village Elecmon, you see it sounds crazy but I just got here from that crazy vortex appeared and must've send me here. If you like I'll leave the village if you want. " Said Ash as Elecmon looks at him seeing he's no threat to him along with pikachu by Ash's side but noticed a light appeared in his pocket. "Wait ! I see an light inside your pocket. " said Elecmon as Ash looks at his pocket then brings it out as the light shines more in his hand then it vanished. Ash opens his hand sees a device it's colors are blue and gold with a M on it

"Elecmon, what's this. " As Ash shows him the device as he looks at it but knows what it is

"That's the legendary master digivice " said Elecmon looking at it then he looks at Ash and pikachu " the prophecy is true. The legendary master digivice has returned all these years and has found its digimaster. " As Elecmon finish which got Ash more confused. " Wait! you're saying I'm the digimaster? "Said Ash as Elecmon nodded then the baby digimon are bouncing happy as they knew the digimaster has come to the digital world but made Ash now learning that the master digivice was the device from his dream

" Hey I don't have a chance to know your name yet. " said Elecmon

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend pikachu he's a pokemon " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash, you're more than welcome to come to the primary village always and it seems you've made a friend " said Elecmon as Ash looks and see Botamon coming to him "will you and pikachu be my friends. " said botamon as Ash looks at him more than smiles at him " of course we will it's a first time of having a digimon for a friend. " Said Ash as botamon hops on to Ash's hands then elecmon looks at Ash again "Ash, you and pikachu take care and you can keep botamon with you as your digimon farewell. " said Elecmon as he's waving to them

"Farewell to you too Elecmon and thanks! "Said Ash as him and pikachu are waving back to him and starts traveling to the new surroundings of the digital world as a new adventure of thier lives as they travel in the forest seeing if there's a nearest village or something as he looks around " this world sure is different than ours pikachu " said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend " Pika " said pikachu then botamon looks at Ash " well the digital world is different than your world where you and pokemon exists together. " said Botomon as Ash looks at him

" It's true Botomon. but it seems I'm the only human here? " Said Ash thinking that he's the only human around till Botomon told him something

" Actually Ash, there are humans here that time and they're called the digidestined they're different than a digimaster like you. " Said Botomon as Ash and pikachu learns that there's humans here with digimon

"Interesting humans with digimon but wonder if they accept a digimaster to thier group? "Puzzled Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they're walking till they hear they're stomachs growling

" It seems we're hungry. " said Botamon as Ash reconized him, pikachu and Botomon have in common with food and it's a good thing he packed himself some food on the way "We're in luck because I've pack some food with us when me and pikachu are walking at viradian forest Botomon. " said Ash as Botomon sees the food inside Ash's backpack as they're camping here to eat "Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash knows what he means that they need firewood to start a fire good thing he brings his pokemon with him "I know one pokemon who can help us out. " said Ash as he brings out his pokeball

" Greninja come on out. " said Ash as Greninja appeared and sees the surroundings of the digital world and looks at Botomon as Ash looks at him

" Greninja, Botomon here is our new friend and we need to find some firewood while pikachu stays here with Botomon. " Said Ash as Greninja nodded as they're walking to find some firewood as they walked and found plenty of firewood to go around as Ash sees the last wood. "There's the last firewood. And we'll return to camp to eat. " Said Ash as he's going to pick up the last firewood till he notice something

"It's stuck how's that possible? "Said Ash as he's going to pull harder to get that wood out of the Bush than its pushing back to the spot "I hope that's not a digimon name woodmon or I'll be in trouble of seeing a digimon like that. " Said Ash as he's now going to yank the wood harder as he finally got the firewood out of the Bush "no just a plain firewood. " he was relieved so did greninja but which makes him wondered "Wait a minute if that's just a ordinary firewood then who's pushing it back to the spot?" Wondered Ash as he hears a voice coming to that Bush.

"Man that's some angry firewood I've seen in the digital world. " said a female voice coming from that Bush

"Allow me to get it. Lighting paw! " what appeared from the bush was a small white cat digimon with orange gauntlets trying to get the firewood good thing that Ash moves back when she looks at him and greninja

"Hey, you got something that's not yours so bring it here or face my fury. " said the cat digimon threatening Ash for that firewood she thinks he's going to fight him till what surprised her was that Ash gives it back to her "Sorry I took your firewood here. I have enough for the camp. " said Ash as him and greninja left with twelve firewood then there's a burnette hair girl about Ash's age wearing a sleeveless pink and white shirt, pink long fingerless gloves, yellow shorts and nice pink shoes also wears a camera around her neck seeing the cat digimon with the wood

"How did you got that wood back gatomon? "Said the girl as Gatomon looks at her "actually I an boy with a blue frog give it back to me kari " said Gatomon as the girl name kari heard her said about Ash realized that there's a human here besides her, her friends and her older brother as Kari asked gatomon one thing

" Where did he went gatomon? "Said Kari as Gatomon points the trail then she walks to that location "Why you want to know which way he went? "Wondered gatomon as Kari looks at her with a smile "I just want to know who he is gatomon he might be friendly. " Said Kari as they're walking

(At the camp)

"Now that we got some fire and my camp equipment we'll be enjoying some grub. " said Ash as him, pikachu, Botomon, and greninja are enjoying thier food as Botomon was enjoying his and he loves it. " That's so good Ash, you, pikachu and greninja are the best. " Said Botomon as Ash smiled at him then went back to eating thanks to the cooking lessons he had with brock, Cilan and clemont then they hear something in the bushes "Pika " said pikachu as him and greninja are ready to fight as Ash walks to the bush "Who's there? Are you a friend or a foe if you don't come out I'll have to fight you. " Said Ash until they hear talking "its okay were not enemies were coming out." As theyre coming through the bush was kari and Gatomon as Ash looks at kari and kari looks at him till Ash is the first to speak

" I'm sorry there I didn't know you were in that Bush. " said Ash

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry I was spying at you did I. " Said Kari

"Why are you spying. you don't look a threat." said Ash which made kari more trustful to him knowing he's friendly as she notice pikachu with Botomon eating "Who's that over there that's not a digimon I've never seen. " Said Kari looking at pikachu "That's pikachu he's my friend and also an Pokémon. " said Ash which got kari confused

"What's a pokemon? "Wondered kari as Ash smiled at her

"I was the same way too with your digimon here and I'm not from here. " said Ash as Kari was surprised of what she heard "You're not from here or the real world? "Said Kari as Ash explains to her of what happened and mention about an vortex came and sucked him in here and tells her about pokemon at his world

" That's amazing of hearing about your pokemon in the other world and sorry I didn't have a chance to know your name yet. " said Kari

"My apologies too my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer what's yours. " said Ash

"I'm hikari Kamiya 'kari' for short. And this is gatomon which you've already met her " said Kari

" That's true " said Gatomon

"Kari, that's a cute name I've never heard before. " said Ash as Kari's blushing from Ash's words then noticed it's getting dark out

" I should be going now my brother will be worried about me Ash. " Said kari who's ready to head back till gatomon needs to talk to her

"Hey kari what's up with you not talking to him more. " said Gatomon as Kari looks at her

"What did you mean? " Said Kari which her face turns red

"I mean when he mentioned your name was cute you're blushing from him. " said Gatomon till kari looks at Ash, pikachu, Botomon , and greninja eating then which made her think of something as he's turning around then walks to Ash "hHey Ash, mind if we stay with you till morning. " said Kari

"Of course you will kari I've got a extra sleeping bag for ya. " said Ash as Kari sits beside him then Ash gives her and gatomon some food then kari looks at Ash " Thanks for the food Ash, your so kind. " Said Kari as Ash smiled and was blushing by Kari's kind words as well

"You're welcome kari. " Said Ash as he sees her digivice "Are you a digidestined kari " as Kari looks at her digivice " Yes I am and why you ask. " said Kari as Ash brings out his master digivice and shows it to kari as she's surprised of what she see "You're a digidestined just like me." said Kari

"Well, I'm actually an digimaster kari." Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu agreed with Ash

"A digimaster? "Said Kari who was confused

"Elecmon told me that I was chosen from the master digivice since I was at primary village. " Said Ash as Kari learns that he met elecmon already at the primary village then she's going to ask him something "Ash, I was thinking would you like to come with me to my world tomorrow. " said Kari wanting Ash to come with her as he smiled

"Sure kari,I love to. " Said Ash as they're getting ready to sleep as Ash was in his pajamas of course kari didn't pack anything else with her but was now using the extra sleeping bag Ash give her then she walks to him at the tent "I guess it's good night Ash " said kari

" How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai. "Said koromon as they hear thier digimon hungry too but they're thinking about going to eat first as they're walking trying to find a restaurant but out of luck but izzy and Joe were lost at the crowd and lost thier friends

"Yeah, care to come in the tent kari you can't sleep here alone you and gatomon. " Said Ash as Kari blushed by Ash's kindness then heads inside the tent along with gatomon "Thanks Ash you're amazing. " said Kari as Ash smiles at her then heads for his sleeping bag then one thing happened "Ash would I sleep with you. " said Kari as Ash was surprised that kari wants to sleep with him as Ash smiled " sure kari " said Ash as Kari was snuggling with Ash in his sleeping bag then rests her head to his chest "Good night Ash " said kari

" Good night kari " said Ash then there's something else in his mind "kari is the kindest person I've ever met and I have to admit she's kind a cute and I think I'm falling in love with her but what if she doesn't like me. " Thought Ash as he's looking at the cute burnette girl sleeping and holding her grip on him with a smile Then he went to sleep with a smile on his face while pikachu and ggatomon are sleeping together as well

 **That's it of chapter 1 in Aura within the light AshxKari moments now hope you like it and also there's going to be lemon scenes for Ash and kari and also more things to add on the chapters and also send me pms for ideas you can give me for say Ash and Kari's children soon at the other chapters after thier journey to the digital world and enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. Days in the digital world

**Aura within the light AshxKari moments**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Days in the digital world**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon this is for all the AshxKari fans**

In the digital world Ash was wandering around at the beach looking at the ocean thinking about everything has happened to him " It's been three days since I came here. " Ash was been thinking of everything that happened since he was at his world with his friends and his mother then gets sucked by the vortex who have brought him here to the digital world. " this place is nice. made new friends here. " Ash never forget how he met elecmon and botamon since he left the primary village him and pikachu were been camping then they met Kari Kamiya and her digimon Gatomon

" I got to say one thing Kari is a good friend I've ever met she's smart , she's kind to her friends and digimon, and I like to say she's kind a cute for a Digimon. " Then Ash wonders why that pops into his head by saying that "What am I saying just now it's like that I'm actually falling in love with Kari. " Said Ash as he realized he's in love with the digidestined of light

At the other side of the digital world Kari was at the beach seeing the ocean too was thinking about something "It's been a while since I was hanging around with Ash. " kari was been thinking about how she met Ash and pikachu at the camp "Ash is a good person since I first met him and his pokemon pikachu he has such kindness to botamon and pikachu. " Kari admired Ash of his kindness to pokemon and digimon then there's more to him she thinks

"I got to admit he's so handsome." said Kari as she gasped why that popped up to her head as well its like she's in love with Ash "but would he love me too." said Kari then she hears someone coming to her " have a problem Kari " as Turned around and saw her older brother Tai Kamiya

"It's nothing Tai. " Said Kari Tai can tell that she's lying to him " Kari I know you're lying and we haven't seen you back to odaiba in three days. " said Tai that is true Kari hasn't been back to odaiba in three days "I was thinking of camping there in the digital world big brother. " said Kari as Tai looks at her again

"Kari is about that dream you had. " Said Tai of course kari don't want to tell anyone about her dream she had "I don't want to talk about it Tai and I should get back to the camp. " As Kari walks back to the road where her and gatomon got the firewood and followed Ash, pikachu, Botomon, and greninja to thier campsite. " Tai's right about not why I didn't came back to odaiba at three days. " said Kari as she remembers three days ago

( Three days ago in the digital world )

Ash was the first one to wake up and went out of his tent as he's already dressed in his Kalos region clothes "another day in the digital world, and I'll be on the road again with pikachu and Botomon. " Said Ash as he's going to pack up till he heard a cute yawn came from Kari as she woke and came out of the tent and Kari looks at Ash

"You're going so soon Ash. " Said Kari who was on her pink pajamas looking at Ash " I'm afraid so Kari. I just love to travel like a adventurer. " Said Ash as Kari looks at him Ash reminded her of Tai but not as stupid as he was but one thing she knew that Ash has nowhere to go at the digital world then asked him something

"Ash, where would you and pikachu go at the digital world after all you have nowhere to go. " Said Kari as Ash looks at the cute burnette girl of what she's saying was true that he's got nowhere to go as he's ready to speak " I'll be fine Kari I'll just have to travel some more then I'll camp at the spot. " Said Ash as kari sees how stubborn Ash was of traveling but she's going to use force as she grabs Ash by a ear and drags him back to the camp "Oww! Kari what are you doing? " Said Ash feels the pain from Kari's grip

"If you're not going to stay then I'll make you stay Ash, now just leave your camp gear and just please I don't want to see you get hurt. " said Kari as Ash looks at her eyes realize that she's only looking out for him and he was feeling bad for making her upset about those stubborn words and Ash made himself feel liklike a jerk himself by doing that "Kari, you're right and the digital world and there's no way I can find any place to live there. And Kari I want to say is I'm sorry for going to leave you and Gatomon. " Said Ash Kari was shocked of hearing Ash apologies to her no one didn't apologies to her especially her friends then she started to blush by his sincere and his apology

"Are you feeling okay Kari " said Ash as Kari snaps out of her daydream then looks at Ash

"Sorry Ash, I got distracted by something in my head, and I guess I'll be off to odaiba to see my friends. " said Kari her voice was weak means she's sad of going to leave him alone in the digital world as Ash sees her walking with Gatomon which made Ash feel more bad of seeing this means him and pikachu will be alone in the digital world is it because of his stubbornness or was it that he's actually staring to like kari alot then his mind was made up as he'sready to speak to Kari

"Kari wait! ""Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Kari stops and looks at Ash and pikachu running to her "What is it Ash? " Said Kari looking at Ash who is now going to speak with her

"Kari, would you like to hang around with me at my campsite. " said Ash as Kari couldn't believe those words Ash said to her that he wants her to stay with him " look I know what you're thinking about going to stay but it just that I want to get to know you alot you're the person I've ever met when I got there and if you want to go back to your world it's fine by me I'll be waiting for you. " Said Ash those words that Kari heard have inspired her and she feels like Ash have touched her heart and actually wins her as well then she smiled at him

" Ash, I want to say yes let's get to know each other. "said Kari but what's this Ash and Kari see they're holding each others hands as they turned away with blushes and smiles "sorry Kari I don't know what came over me. " Said Ash as kari looks at Ash " No that's okay I don't know what came over me as well. " Said Kari as Pikachu and Gatomon see the whole thing

" I think kari is making a move on your trainer. " said Gatomon

" Pika " said pikachu but like thier friends pikachu and Gatomon saw they're holding each others tails as they turned away with blushes and smiles too just like Ash and Kari as they watched those two get to know each other and tell thier stories of thier own adventures at thier worlds

" I got to say kari, you have great adventure with your old and new friends along away. " said Ash as Kari was amazed of Ash who was enjoying listening to her stories "Thanks Ash, you have great adventures too traveling to other regions meeting new friends and seeing new pokemon " Said Kari as Ash was amazed of kari who was enjoying listening to his stories one about how those two are enjoying listening to each others stories then it's like thier bond is getting more stronger than ever as the sun is going down

"I guess we should head back to the tent. " said Ash

" Yeah and Ash thanks for letting stay with you. " said Kari as Ash was blushing

"You're welcome Kari. " Said Ash as they're heading to thier tents

(End flashback )

Ash was been thinking more about three days ago in the digital world and how him and kari are starting get to know each other then thier bond is stronger in thier hearts as he looks at the sky " it is true why I'm Bieng such a idiot. " Ash is falling in love with Kari after all but will she love him back. "until I get back from camp I'm going to tell her my feelings to her. " said Ash as he's heading back to camp to meet with kari there as for Kari and Gatomon they're on thier way to camp as well

"Gatomon I'm going to tell Ash my true feelings to him. " said Kari and she too is falling in love with Ash and she's on her way to the camp to confessed her feelings to him since three days in the digital world as Tai follows her along with gatomon "Why is kari so happy of going this way for. " Said Tai

"Maybe there's a digimon in danger. " said Agumon

"That's crazy Agumon Malomyotismon is history and the digital world was restored it's not like there's going to be some virus digimon going to attack " said Tai but he wish he didn't say that because now Kari made it to camp "we're here gatomon now we'll have to wait for Ash. " Said Kari as Gatomon nodded

"I can't wait to see the look on Ash's face when you tell him. " Said Gatomon as Kari looks at her. She never seen gatomon that happy before as she decides to fun with her "is it because of pikachu Gatomon. " Said Kari as Gatomon was blushing by her saying that "No, fine I hate lying but I have a crush on Pikachu when we met and I was like you with Ash. " Said Gatomon as Kari was thinking about Bieng with Ash for a long time then Gatomon asked her one question that involves her future

"If you and Ash get married and have children did you thought of names for any child. " said Gatomon as Kari hears her saying about thier future if it happens "I don't know Gatomon I wish I know what to name our child when we do get married once I confess my feelings to him. " Said Kari as they hear something from the trees as a familiar face appeared to attack them

"It's been a long time since we met Kari Kamiya and Gatomon till I end up as pile of splinters from metalgarurumon. " it was Puppetmon one of the Dark masters that was defeated by the original Digidestined years ago was back for payback "Puppetmon what do you want? "Said Kari as Puppetmon looks at the child of light "Why I'm here to take you to the dark ocean Kari and you'll have a new life here. " said Puppetmon as Kari hears the name dark ocean was a terrible memory she had and her dream she has was true

"You want kari you have to get through me. " said Gatomon as Kari nodded as she brings out her digivice

" Digi armor energize! " said Kari

" Digimon "

" Gatomon armor digivolve to "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Armor digivolve "

" Nefertimon the angel of light. " as nefertimon is ready to fight Puppetmon "Oh, you're armor digivolved now oh I'm scared but don't you forget I can control anything. " Said Puppetmon as he used his strings at nefertimon and gets control of her "Kari run I can't control myself. " said Nefertimon As she's going to attack Kari as she's going to run but got cornered by Puppetmon

"What can I say I never lose. " Said Puppetmon then he hears a sound coming from the sky

" Pika Pika chuu! as he sees pikachu was up to the air with his tail turns iron and hits him with extreme force he was send flying and hits the tree as nefertimon was free and looks at pikachu "Thanks pikachu " said Nefertimon As kari sees Ash running to her "Are you okay Kari? " Said Ash as Kari looks at him and nodded to him " Yeah I'm okay Ash and thanks. " Said Kari with a smile then Ash looks at Nefertimon for the first time "That's Nefertimon right. " Said Ash as kari nodded

"Now that's what I call Digivolve for the first time " said Ash as they saw Puppetmon got back up

"So you're new here ha! you and the rodent are quite of pests. " Said Puppetmon as Ash looks at him " And why are we talking to a overgrown foot stool I may ask. " Said Ash who had made a joke on him "Oh, a wise guy ha. And I don't appreciate that joke you made which makes me so angry. " said Puppetmon as he's going to hit him with his hammer

"I'll flat you like a bug! "Said Puppetmon as he's getting closer to pikachu

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! " Said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as used thunderbolt at Puppetmon as he feels the pain from that attack

"Then I'll blast you two into the oblivion! "As Puppetmon is going to use his attack on them which made Kari scared and worried about Ash "Ash look out! " Yelled Kari as the blast came out from Puppetmon ' s hammer and goes straight for Ash and pikachu then botamon sees how the blast is going to hit then yells to Ash

"Ash use your master digivice it's the only way. " Said Botamon as Ash hears him say that as he sees his master digivice is glowing "He's right and I don't give up till it's over! . " Said Ash as him and pikachu are glowing as Kari,Nefertimon and Puppetmon sees the glow

" What's going on? " said Puppetmon

" Kari are they?"as nefertimon sees the glow which made kari knew what's happening to Ash and pikachu

" I think they're digivolving. " said Kari

(Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! " as Ash was inside the sphere with pikachu changing into a energy core and went inside as Ash changes into a humanoid pikachu with gold armor.

" Master digivolve " as the sphere breaks into pieces then the new fighter appeared with a dramatic pose for battle

" Voltachu! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

As they see Voltachu for a first which made Kari and Nefertimon shocked of seeing him "A human and a pokemon digivolved together how's it possible. " Said Nefertimon looking at the possibilities of Ash and pikachu master digivolve together as Voltachu

"It's new to us nefertimon." said Kari still looking at Voltachu as Puppetmon looks at Voltachu with fear in his eyes seeing it

"How's that possible of seeing a human and that creature digivolve that's an abomination to the digital world. " said Puppetmon he then focusing on Voltachu instead of Kari and Nefertimon As voltachu looks at them "Kari , you and nefertimon stay safe I'll handle this pile of splinters there. " Said Voltachu

" Be careful Voltachu. " Said Kari as they're watching the battle between him and Puppetmon "perhaps I'll use you to destroy them! " as Puppetmon used his strings at Voltachu to gain control of him but he's not moving at all " Hey, I say attack them " said Puppetmon as Voltachu's hand is glowing "Thunder punch! " as Voltachu used thunder punch at Puppetmon and was send flying and hits the wall as Kari and nefertimon saw how strong Voltachu is and we're shocked by seeing that

"That's some power. " Said Nefertimon

" Yeah, he should win this. " Said Kari as Puppetmon gets back up

"You make me so mad and I'll destroy you. " Said Puppetmon as he's going to use that move he used on him before as Ash and pikachu then Puppetmon fires as Voltachu dodges it as Kari was surprised that Voltachu dodges it then puppet keeps on using the move again but Voltachu keeps on dodging them and he's getting more closer to him then Voltachu brings his hands together then Volt blast! " as Voltachu fires Volt blastat Puppetmon as he sees the attack as it hits him "Impossible? ! " Shouted Puppetmon as he's been destroyed then Voltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu

"Whoa! pikachu did we just. . ." as Ash was surprised to himself of changing into Voltachu as pikachu looks at him

"Pika pi. " said pikachu then Kari runs to Ash

"Ash that was so amazing you just did and thanks for saving me. " said Kari as she hugs him as Ash felt her hug then he hugs her back then Kari saw Tai and Agumon behind Ash with shocked looks because of seeing Ash and pikachu master digivolve together as Voltachu

"Kari who's your friend and how did he and his little friend changed into that huge golden armor Digimon and defeat Puppetmon! "Said Tai who was stunned by seeing it and he couldn't believe it himself as Kari walks to her brother "Tai, I can explain everything and this is Ash Ketchum and his pokemon pikachu they're from the other world " said Kari as Ash walks to Tai " it's a pressure to meet you Tai. " Said Ash as he's offering him a handshake as Tai smiled and shake hands with him

"It's a pressure to meet you Ash and thanks for protecting my sister Kari. " Said Tai who have gain trust with Ash already because of him saving his little sister from Puppetmon as Nefertimon change back to gatomon

"And we're wanting to tell you Tai but me and Gatomon just don't want him to be alone and I'm sorry. " Said Kari as Tai now learns the truth about her being with Ash and pikachu in the digital world Tai then shows a smile to his sister "Kari if you want Ash will come with us to our world and I bet our friends will like him. " said Tai as they looked at Ash

" Ash care to come with us to our world. " said Kari as Ash hears that offer Kari said about going with them to the real world and as Ash thinks about it he then smiled and looks at them " sure kari I'll come with you guys to your world. " Said Ash as they've packed up all of Ash's gear and are heading to the path that Ash met Kari and Gatomon for the first time and spots the tv

"Okay are guys ready. " Said Tai

" Ready where you are brother." said Kari

" Ready. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Tai looks at Kari

"Kari will you do the honors. " said Tai as she nodded to her big brother and brings out her digivice and points to the tv "Digiport open! " Said Kari as the digiport and sucked them into the real world as they got there all pile up as Ash got up first and looks at Kari " I guess you do this more often with the others Kari " said Ash as Kari looks at him then laughs "Yeah we always have Ash. " Laughed Kari as Ash joins her of laughter as Tai watches them laughing and Bieng together but to him he never have any chance with girls and Kari has found someone of her own "Kari you made me jealous of you. " Thought Tai he was jealous of his sister for finding love before him then walks to Ash

" Ash you're more than welcome to stay with me and kari at our apartment if you want. " Said Tai

" Why not my answers yes I'll stay at your guy's apartment. " Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder

" Pika " said pikachu as they're on the road to the Kamiya ' s place

 **That's it of chapter 2 of Aura within the light AshxKari moments and I'll soon going to add an lemon scenes for Ash and Kari soon and if you want that placed you votes for that and if you want Ash and Kari's children to appeared in the future chapter send your reviews and enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. Meeting new friends at the beach

**Aura within the light AshxKari moments**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meet new friends**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon this is for all the AshxKari fans**

After Bieng in the digital world for three days, Ash is living with Kari at her apartment building because of how Tai saw him saved her from Puppetmon since he became a master digivolve form Voltachu by then Tai told his parents that Ash was Kari's new friend and asked he could stay because he has nowhere to go Mrs . Kamiya accept that Ash could stay and show him to the spare room. Ash and pikachu thanked Kari and older brother for letting him stay as they fell asleep except for Ash who is awake.

"It was nice that kari let me stay but the only problem is how will I get home. " Said Ash as he feels homesick then looks at his master digivice "perhaps you have secrets in you I can learn from. " Said Ash then he starts falling asleep in his bed. Morning arrived Ash woke up all mucking as he gets himself ready for the day till he hears the door opened and see it was Kari who was checking on him "Morning Ash, I came to see how you're doing? " Said Kari till she accidentally sees Ash shirtless as her face turned red

" I'm so sorry Ash I didn't know you're not dressed. " Said Kari as Ash got his black shirt and blue and white sweat-tee on then looks at Kari " It's alright Kari apology accepted. " Said Ash as he puts on his red cap as he's ready for today then he looks at Kari " so what are you planning for today Kari. " Said Ash asking kari if she has everything planning for today "Well I'm actually going to see my friends just to see how they're doing? "Said Kari looking at Ash

" is that so Kari and it's great to see you have time with friends. " Said Ash as Kari smiles at him

"Thanks Ash. " Said Kari then she has one thing in her mind "Ash you and pikachu should come with us to meet our friends. " Said Kari as Ash hears her said that " Are you sure you want me to meet your friends kari? "Said Ash as Kari smiled at him " Yes you'll like my friends and they'll like you Ash please. " As Kari shows Ash that cute look with her eyes learning that Ash can't say no to that "Of course me and pikachu will come. " Said Ash as him, pikachu, Kari and Gatomon are out the door walking

As they're walking Gatomon whispers to Kari about something "So when are you going ask him? "Whispered Gatomon as Kari looks at her " ask him what gatomon? " Said Kari looking at Gatomon "Why ask Ash out of a date, just you and him. " Said Gatomon as Kari hears that as her face turned red again "Why are you so interested in me and Ash going on a date gatomon. " Said Kari as Gatomon can tell she's blushing " Come on Kari, you met him since three days in the digital world and your falling in love with Ash already. " Said Gatomon

"You think I should do it Gatomon what if he doesn't like me back. " Said Kari till she hears Gatomon laughing "Kari how could Ash say no to an cute lovely girl like you besides he thinks you're cute. " said Gatomon as Kari was thinking about it then she smiles "You're right Gatomon but I need romantic advice so I will like get to know him more. " Said Kari

" I know just the girl that can help. " Said Gatomon as they're catching up to Ash " Hey kari, feeling okay. " said Ash looks worried about her and this is the first time that kari ever saw Ash that worried "I'm fine Ash just me and gatomon are talking. " Said Kari as Ash looks at her then he has one thing in his mind that he wanted to ask her "Hey Kari, are you busy tonight? "Said Ash as Kari hears him saying that

" No, why do you ask? "Said Kari

" Well I was thinking that after we meet your friends and I want to say is will you go out with me. " Said Ash as kari couldn't believe her eyes that Ash is asking her on a date gatomon was right Ash do have a crush on kari as she looks at him " Yes I love to Ash. " Said Kari as Ash smiles at her and starts walking to meet the other ddigidestined

( At the beach )

Atthe beach we see Tai and Agumon at the beach with thier friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tk, Davis, Yolei, cody and Ken with thier Digimon Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon and Wormon are also relaxing

"This is the life. " Said Tai

" I'll say. " Said Agumon just as they're relaxing

" I wonder what's taking kari so long. " Said Davis

" Oh Davis relax she'll come. " Said Yolei her, Sora and Mimi saw her "Hey girls. " Shouted Kari as the three walked to her " Hey kari your just in time for the beach. " Said Sora as Kari nodded " Yes but I need your advice girls. " Said Kari as Yolei, Sora and Mimi hears her asking for thier help "Sure why Kari?"said Mimi

"Well I met this boy. . ."as Kari was stopped when her three friends heard that she has a date with someone "you actually met someone Kari, what's he like? Is he handsome. " Said Sora as Kari nodded with a pink streak on her face " Yes and he's asking me on a date and I was hoping if you three can help. " Said Kari

"Kari of course we can help but first we want to meet him. " said Yolei till Kari hears Ash coming " Kari, do want to introduce me to your friends. " Said Ash as Sora, Mimi and Yolei have a look at Ash for the first time as they're staring at him then they tackle him right at the beach just as Tai sees what's going on as he came to help "Hey let go of my sister's friend you three. " Shouted Tai as he's trying to get Ash out of the hugging that almost suffocating him out of air as Tai finally free Ash as kari helps him up

"Are you okay Ash? "Said Kari, worried about him

" Yeah I'm okay Kari. " Said Ash

" Wait he's with you. " said Yolei as Kari nodded to him

" We're so sorry we didn't know you're with kari. " Said Sora as she's helping Ash up on his feet

" That's okay." said Ash as the other digidestined sees Ash and pikachu as they're walking to him " Who's that with Kari. " Said Tk as patamon was flying around "I don't know he's new around here with his partner. " Said Patamon then Tai sees the others coming to see Kari's new friend

"Tai who's he talking to your sister. " Said Matt

"That's Ash he's Kari's new friend guys and that's his friend pikachu he's a pokemon " Said Tai as the others were confused about the last part till kari tells "He's from another world guys. " Said Kari as the digidestined were shocked about hearing that Ash was from another world

"You're kidding are you? " said Davis

"Kari's not kidding Davis, Ash is from another world where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony. " Said Tai as Sora looks at him " if Ash was from another world and how did he came to the digital world. " Said Sora as Kari tells Ash to bring out his master digivice to show them

" He's a digidestined " Said Cody

" Not really I'm a digimaster a friend of Kari's from the primary village told me about who I was then I met Kari and Gatomon at three days ago in the digital world. " said Ash

"Three days ago, something tells me that Kari has a soft spot on Ash Tai. " Said Joe till Davis heard that

"What you can't be serious Kari was supposed to be with me guys. " Said Davis as he looks at Ash " And you I don't know know you are but stay away from Kari. " Said Davis as Ash looks at him thinking that he's so obsessed with kari "Tell me Davis wasn't that Delusional Kari. " Said Ash

" Welcome to my world Ash. " Said Kari

" Hey I'm talking to him Kari you stay out of this. " Said Davis

"Davis he's not a enemy. He saved kari from Puppetmon yesterday. " Said Tai as Davis hears that makes him more steamed he wanted to save kari instead Ash saved her he was so mad "You are getting on my nerves new guy or should I say Kari stealer, I want to challenge you to a battle. " Said Davis as he's going to challenge him but Ash in the other hand "I have no time for this I'm trying to discover the secret of the master digivice's power. " Said Ash as Izzy hears that

" Something tells me that you have trouble discovering the secrets of the master digivice. " Said Izzy

" We all do. " Said Tai

" But why does he want to discover the secret of the master digivice. " Said Ken as Kari explains to them how Ash have saved her and gatomon since Puppetmon appeared and attacked them as Puppetmon tried to Attack Ash till him and pikachu master digivolve together as Voltachu and defeated Puppetmon

" An human and Pokémon digivolve together. " Said Mimi

"That's right and it's different than any other digivolve we ever seen anything like it. " said Tai

" Well I like having Ash and his pokemon around as our friend after all he did save kari. " Said Cody as the others agreed to have a new friend with them as they're having a great time in the beach Ash brings out his pokemon to have a great time with thier Digimon and botamon is having a great time with them too then they're having lunch at the beach

"Now this is great food, "said Tai who was eating his plate

"That's the Tai we know. " Said Sora

" That's right. " Said Biyomon

" Hey guys where's kari? "Said Yolei as they see her having a great time with Ash "Hey Ash, I brought you your plate. " Said Kari as she gives Ash his plate "Thanks Kari. " Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachuthen kKari wants to ask him something " Ash why won't you come sit with us. " Said Kari as Ash was thinking about it "You're right I'll discover more about the master digivice later." Said Ash as he's standing up then walks to with the others as Ash gives Botomon food till

"Botomon digivolve to Koromon! " said Koromon as They see Botomon is now koromon who was bouncing in happiness " Ash I digivolved. " Said Koromon as he hops on to Ash " That's right and soon you'll be Agumon till we'll get your training ready. " Said Ash, smiling at Koromon as the digidestined sees how Ash was good with Koromon

" He has a pure heart with digimon kari. " Said Tk

" Tk's right Ash is a good person I've ever met. " Said Matt

" True it seems he looks after koromon just like he looked after his pokemon. " Said Gabumon

"You think he'll have a chance to get back to his home dimension. " Said Mimi

" I know he'll find his way back I have faith in him. " said Kari as they all nodded to Kari's words "Kari's right and I think I'll help him out by discovering the secrets of his master digivice tomorrow. " Said Izzy as the others decided to just have some fun at the beach Tai, Matt, Tk and Davis are surfing for some waves, Sora, Mimi and Yolei are sunbathing, Cody was having time with Armordillomon by building a sand castle, Izzy and Joe are doing fishing, as for Ash, pikachu and koromon they're just relaxing looking at the ocean as Kari came in her swimsuit

"Hey Ash, looking at the ocean. " Said Kari as Ash looks at her in her pink swimsuit "Wow! Kari you look great in the swimsuit. " Said Ash as kari hears that then blushes by his words "Thanks Ash but why are you not in your swim trunks. " Said Kari as Ash begins to speak " well I uh, I just don't feel like swimming. " Said Ash as Kari was upset that he don't want to come to the water as Ash feels bad for saying that " Kari I'm sorry the truth is I don't have any swim trunks with me. " said Ash as kari now understand

"We should think of getting you one. " Said Kari but someone just passes Ash a pair already it was swim trunks with lighting bolts on it as they see Tai was the one passes him those "You two lovebirds have fun in the water. " Said Tai as Ash and Kari are starting to blush of Tai saying that

"Tai we're just friends. " Said Ash, his face was more redder as Tai walks to him

"Ash ketchum from pallet town I know you had a secret crush on my little sister and the reason I trust you since after you saved kari. " Then Tai's face grinning more "if you don't tell Kari your feelings to her then Tk, Davis or any other boys will take her from you." said Tai Ash's face went more redder then felt a steam coming in him

"Tai, do you have surfing to do. " Said Kari with a look on her face as Tai walks off "I'm just helping him. " Said Tai as he left Kari looks at Ash " Ash you actually think that other boys are going to take me as thier girlfriend or your just getting jealous right. " Said Kari as Ash looks at her

" Me jealous no that won't happen. " Said Ash but in his mind " if any boys try to ask her out I'm going to use Greninja at them. " Ash thought, then he got changed and come out in swim trunks. Sora, Mimi and Yolei saw him then have hearts appeared from thier eyes then Mimi did a wolf whistle but made kari feel jealous

"Hey I'm taking him with for a swim. " Said Kari looking at them

" I knew it you're jealous kari. " Said Sora

" I was not Sora. " Said Kari as Tai was laughing knowing that Kari has a crush on Ash but he don't want to tease her or else she'll beat him up like there's no tomorrow "Come on Kari she's joking just go and have a great time with Ash at the ocean. " Said Tai as Kari smiled and catches up to Ash and pikachu as they're having a great time at the ocean talking and laughing together.

" I've never see you that happy before Kari. " Said Ash

" Well I haven't been the same since I was a little girl. " Said Kari as Ash hears that means something was bothering her since she grew up "What do you mean kari? " said Ash looking at her Kari knew that she has to tell him more of her story "Well, since Tai and the others have return to our world. They're on the quest to find the eighth child which myotismon and his henchmen try to find me and destroy me but gatomon used to be working with him till she discover her past thanks to wizardmon. " Said Kari

" What happened to him " said Ash wanted to know as Kari begins to tear up "He died trying to save me and gatomon from myotismon but his sacrifice have made my crest of light glow and made gatomon digivolve to Angewomon and we miss him. " said Kari as she begins to cry as Ash sees how much pain she go through by seeing a digimon died in front of her as he placed his arm on her shoulder " Hey kari, I know how you been through. " Said Ash looking at kari " what did you mean Ash?"Said Kari

" I see a Pokémon died in front of my eyes too. " Said Ash as Kari was shocked that Ash actually saw a pokemon died in front of him

"I'm sorry Ash. " Said Kari

" No I brought up wizard I should be sorry. " Said Ash as kari smiled

"That's alright Ash how about we go for a swim. " Said Kari as Ash nodded and start running to the water and have some fun together just as the sun was coming down Ash and Kari were dressed and start walking back to Kari's apartment building "so what do you think of my friends Ash. " Said Kari looking at Ash " I say you have good friends Kari that watches over each other including you. " Ash said, smiling at Kari " That's true Ash and I'm beginning to enjoy talking to you and sorry we didn't have a chance of our date. " Said Kari

" That's okay Kari I was thinking tomorrow just you and me. " Said Ash

" Well Ash are saying you like me. " Said Kari as Ash was turning red "I was joking about going on a date with you let's head inside. " Said Ash as they're walking inside the apartment till Kari was blushing thinking "You do love me my sweet Ash and I'm going to prove it tomorrow. " Said Kari

 **That's it of chapter 3 of Aura within the light AshxKari moments and I'll soon going to add a villain in the story and if you want me to add a villain in Aura within the light AshxKari moments send me a review or pm of what other digimon you want in there as a mean antagonist and enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
